Changing destiny
by Zakumi
Summary: One shot story. Enyoj!


**Changing destiny**

**I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura nor Naruto characters**

Shinji was estranged from his father, his uncle and aunt came to him, where he was taken to Kyoto. Shinji sits alone in the park and did not hang out with the children, but one girl was interested in him, curious came to her and sat next to him. Shinji looked at her as she said

"Hi! What's your name?" Shinji looked at her and shyly replied "Shinji, what's your name?"

"My name is Hyoki. Want to play with me?"

Shinji was surprised, but he smiled and said, "Yes."

They also played tentacles and made pyramids of sand and other games. But what no one expected to see between the two would completely change. Later, he befriended Hyoki's sister Leo and the three were inseparable. Leo and Shinji were like brother and sister, while Hyoki and Shinji had a small crush towards each other. It's been four years since Hyoki and Leo's parents had to move to Tokyo because of work.

Shinji was sad, but Hyoki and Leo made a promise with him.

"Shinji will promise to be friends." said Hyoki

"Yes, where the code will always be together." said Leo

"Okay, we'll make a promise that we'll always be together." said Shinji.

The three of them make a promise.

/

It's been eight years. 2016 has been four months since the end of the Angelic War, and much has changed. Hyoki and leo, although part of a different team and academy, managed to unite the academies into one and created Senran Hioshi University. The two sisters remained inseparable and were able to unite the Light and Dark Shinobi.

As for Shinji, he is most deserving of being with his team of Eva pilots,

Shinji revealed what his father tried to do with the SEELE organization around the Human Instrumental Project. With the help of Kaji, Misato, Fuyutsuki, and the 17th Angel, the then Fifth Child Kaworu Nagisa, who gave up trying to destroy the world thanks to Shinji, who was able to make sure that humanity still deserves a chance.

Gendo was arrested and sentenced to death and NERV renamed WILLE and began fighting SEELE, the war ended with the final destruction of SEELE, and all members were arrested.

/

Senran Hioshi University was mostly girls but there were also guys who went to university, it was Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Suigetsu, Kozuki, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Rocke Lee and Shino. Precisely because they are successful shinobi, but mostly girls who are kunochi predominate. Beside the window sits a black-haired girl named Hyoki.

"Still thinking about Shinji?" Hyoki turns around and sees the blonde girl, that's her sister Leo.

"Yes, I'm still thinking about him I hope he hasn't forgotten about us."

Leo smiled and said "I don't believe he forgot, I believe we will meet again."

"Thank you sister."

Leo sat down next to her and hugged her. All of a sudden a small boar came to the window with a small strainer on her leg. Leo and Hyoki looked at each other, opened the window and Hyoki took a note from the pigeon's foot. Let the pigeon back out and read the letter, Hyoki when she read it was shocked and told Leo that Shinji had returned and was going to the roof where he was. Leo knows the reason too, because crush has turned to love. Leo smiled and said he was going; Hyioki ran and came to the roof. It was Shinji.

"Hi! Hyoki have not seen you in a long time"

"Yes, we haven't been in a long time."

Hyoki ran in and they both hugged.

"Hey, don't crying. I know we haven't seen each other for a long time."

Shinji wiped Hyoki's tears and looked at himself "I'm happy to be together again."

"Just Where's Leo?"

"She's downstairs and she knows you came but she wanted the two of us to meet, said she would join later."

"Okay, but I wanted to ask you something, and it took me a long time."

"What was Shinji?"

"When my father left me, I was lonely and my heart broke because my father did not want me and left after my mother's death. He would have been in the darkness had I not met you, you and Leo. Thanks to you two you brought me out of the darkness into the light. Especially you who changed me completely and have more confidence and courage, I would never have succeeded if it weren't for you. "

Hyoki was surprised to think that she was not on good terms with her sister, but that all changed when they met Shinji. The relationship with his sister has improved.

Hyoki blushed, as Shinji asked her in loving eyes.

"Hyoki were you honored to become my girlfriend?"

Hyoki shocked, but also tears of joy said "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

The two of them kissed. are the other side guys and girls watching and happy for Hyoki and Shinji, especially her sister

'It's about time, congratulations sister!'

**The end**


End file.
